


Derek's plan

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Biting, Derek is a little evil, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Season 2, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sort Of, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Turning, Wolf Derek Hale, non-consensual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Derek has a plan to get Scott to join his pack but at first, he needs to get Stiles to join.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my dream is misbehaving or behaving I can't get tell

The sounds of laughter and yelling made Derek look up, he smirked as he watched Erica jumped down with a huge grin on her face as she bounced up toward Derek and kissed his cheek “We got him, but he isn’t happy.” She said as she rested her head on his shoulder as Isaac and Boyd pulled a struggling teen down into the abandon station.   
“I could hear him before you even pulled up.” He grinned at her as he turned to look at Stiles.

Stiles stood there and scowl at Derek as he yanked his arms from Isaac and Boyd, this time the two betas let go of his arms leaving the teen to rub the sore joints. “Thank for joining us Stiles,” Derek said, as he grabbed a chair from god knows where and moved it in front of Stiles and sat down.   
“What the fuck Derek? Why did you send your winged monkey’s after me?” He snarled, his hoodie looked a little torn and he could guess that either Isaac or Erica did that.  
“Are you saying I’m the witch from wizard of Oz?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. Stiles just narrowed his eyes at him.   
“That hurts,” Erica said, acting as if she is wounded while still grinning. While the alpha just looked at Stiles up and down his mind wandering to places it probably shouldn’t as he thought of the Sheriff’s son.  
“What do you want sour wolf?”   
“I need your help to get Scott to join my pack.” The alpha said the whiskey eyed teen just stared at him like the wolf had grown three heads.

He scoffed at Derek and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at him “Scott won’t join you.” He told the alpha, and instead of seeing a scowl but a smirk slowly forming on Derek’s face. Stiles wanted to take a step back he has seen that smirk before, that is Derek’s it’s going to hurt smirk. “What?” He asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?” He looked around and sees the betas looking at him with the same grin. “Why are all of you looking at me like that?”   
“Oh, we are all just thinking how cute you would be if you were a wolf,” Boyd said, Stiles had to do a double take because hey it’s Boyd. Stiles frowned as he turned to look at the other teen that was still stood looking straight ahead.   
“Hell no, Derek! You bite me and I will tell my dad everything and I mean everything!” Stiles snaps at him. Still, Derek smirks at him and leaned back in the chair his eyes flashing red at him.   
“I want Scott to join my pack, and the only way he will join me and be my beta is if his best friend becomes a member.” He grins showing more teeth than he should do.

Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt like he was trapped; he had no way of escaping because how the hell can he outrun a pack wolves. He rubs his arms and kept an eye on Derek as the alpha remains sat on the chair. “Why all of a sudden want to bite me?” He asked, “You hate me?” He is frowned only deepen “And Scott!”   
“Hate is a strong word, Stiles.” Isaac said, “More like dislike but respects you.” The curly blonde chuckled as he ran a claw down the human’s throat. Stiles flinched at the sharp tip on his throat and looked back at Isaac who grinned at him and then nuzzled his face against the teen’s throat making Stiles freeze.   
“Respect me please, the only reason you're going to bite me is just to get Scott. I’m not joining if I’m not wanted!” He yelled at him and shrugged Isaac off, but that didn’t stop the blonde from nuzzling back up with him.  
“Come here, Stiles.” The alpha said softly, that also seems the signal for the betas to leave. 

Stiles frowned as the warmth from Isaac faded as the curly blond left, he was sure that Isaac pressed his lips against to his throat before he left. Boyd touched his shoulder and squeezed it a little too hard while Erica walked over to him and pressed her ruby red lips to his mouth and nipped his bottom lip. “Easy Erica,” Derek called out to her, pulling away from the stunned teen she tapped his nose with her fingers, before looking over his shoulders.   
“Don’t break him now Papa bear.” She chuckled before walked off her hair bouncing as she caught up with the others.   
“You know she was a nice sweet girl before you bit her.”  
“Under all the bitch in heels, she is still a nice sweet girl,” Derek said, Stiles watched as their shadows were the last to disappear making him swallow the same lump that seems to be stuck in his throat. “Stiles…” The whiskey eyed teen turned around and looked at him “…come here.” 

Biting his bottom lip Stiles took one last look at the only way out “Don’t make me get up and get you.” Derek growled softly, there is a command to his voice and the teen felt his legs move before his brain told him what are doing. He found himself stood in front of the alpha.   
“Derek…” He didn’t finish his sentence before the wolf reached out and pulled him onto his lap. Stiles squeaked as he felt seated in the alpha’s lap and those large heated hands curl around his hips and held him in place. He felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at Derek as the alpha slipped his hands under Stiles’ shirt rubbing his back. “Why are you doing this?” He asked as he felt awkward as he placed his hands on the wolf’s shoulders.  
“You are wanted; didn’t you see how the pups acted around you?” He told him, as he reached up and stroked his face. Seeing some fear in his eyes as he trails his fingers down his cheek and down his throat. “You have done a great job with him, Stiles, helping him control his shifts. Helping him find his anchor even the Isaac seems to listen to you a little more than me.” Stiles turned his head away from him but Derek for him to look back at him.  
“W…What if the bite kills me.” He asked sounding scared, Derek’s red eyes faded to his normal soft green eyes. He strokes his cheek softly as a gentle smile formed on his face and it made Stiles feel weak.  
“Not you.” The alpha purred as he lowered his head to Stiles' shoulders and started to mouth at the pale skin.

The teen let out a moan as he felt Derek’s mouth nip and lick along his shoulder and up his throat, his hoodie now slipping from his body and onto the ground as his shirt is torn a little to let Derek have more access to his throat and shoulder. His heart is hammering in his chest as he felt his body react to the alpha’s sinful mouth “Just one bite Stiles.” He growled softly as he reached his ear and nibbled on the shell of his ear, earning himself a shiver from the teen and a breathless moan. “You will be much more than just a beta.” He purred slide his mouth back down on his slender neck and shoulders. His hands now with added claws scraped over Stiles clothed backside getting another shiver out of the teen making Derek grin. 

He moved his hand all over the teen’s body letting his claws scarp at any area of skin he could find as he worshiped Stiles throat and shoulder. Lost in a haze of lust and pleasure Derek used this opportunity to sink his fangs into Stiles’ shoulder. The teen let out a scream and while Derek smelt pain it wasn’t as strong as the pleasure he smelt coming from stiles. He kept his fangs buried into his shoulder Stiles moaning as he started to rock his hips, getting a deep growl from Derek just as he pulled his throat and then licked any blood that escaped. 

Stiles whimper as he lets his head rest against the alpha’s shoulder “Shhh its okay Stiles I got you.” He purred as he stood up his arms supporting the teen. He moved him into his arms so he was carrying him bridal style and walked over to the train he had turned into a bedroom. He lay out on the bed and looked down at the wet patch on the teen’s jeans.   
“Your fault,” Stiles muttered as he turned his head away and blushed and a nice shade of scarlet.   
“Yeah?” Derek smirked at him “So are the next 12 hours.” Stiles looked back at him as he watched the alpha peel off his shirt and start to undo his belt.   
“What are you doing?” The teen asked, he didn’t really want to turn his head as the bite on his shoulder stung if he moved, but still Derek Hale half naked in front of him …yes, please…  
“I didn’t just bite you to get Scott to join the pack.” Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat and licked his dry lips.   
“Then why did you bite me?”  
“ To make me and my wolf happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

13 hours later…  
When he woke up he felt different, he would have like to say he didn’t feel any different but he did. He could feel the wolf under his skin in his mind growling softly, happily. He felt like he as seeing the world with a new set of eyes, a shiver rippled over his skin as it felt strange. Tilting his head he could hear the sounds of water dripping from old rusty pips, outside the old station he could hear a car pull up on the gravel road. He could smell Derek on himself and sex he reeked of cum dripping sex, fuck he is sure his dad would be able to smell it all if the man walked in. 

He looked down at himself and sees that he is wearing one of Derek’s shirts…am I really that small?…he thought as it seems to swamp him as it reached his knees. “What are you doing awake?” Came the soft voice, Stiles looked up to see Derek stood by the door smiling at him. “You should be resting you had a busy 12 hours.” He grins, Stiles decides he likes to see Derek smile, his eyes zeroed in on the cup of coffee in the alpha’s hand; his nose was working over time. His mouth watered at the smell the rich bitter coffee and the 3 sugar he knew it was for him because he knows for a fact that Derek takes his black with one sugar. 

Before he knew what he was doing he was up on his knees and growling softly at him his eyes turning a golden amber, a colour Derek has only ever seen in his father’s eyes…it worked…he thought a new grin forming on his face as he reached out with his free hand to stroke the teen’s face; Stiles nuzzled his hand before reaching up and taking the coffee cup. Derek blinks at him and then chuckles as the teen downed his hot drink and let out a sigh as he grins back up at Derek. “Thanks for the coffee.” He lets out a small chuckle. The alpha leans down and kisses his mate on the lips.   
“Still the same Stiles.” He said, the teen just looked at him as he put the cup down.   
“I better be.” 

 

Derek kissed him again and curled his arms around the teen “How do you feel?” He asked as the alpha help the newly turned wolf to stand. Stiles stood up his legs a little shaky and a slight ache in his body.   
“I have to say I feel well used.” He tells the alpha; Derek rubs the back of his neck and chuckles softly.   
“Sorry about…”  
“Sex marathon?” Stiles was still smiling at him “ I was not expecting you to really screw me for 12 hours, Derek. I mean I must have blackout after my 5th orgasm.”  
“10th.” Derek muttered, Stiles raised a single eyebrow at him “You black out after your 10th orgasm.”   
“Wow.” He whispered to himself, the alpha warped his arms around the teen and pulled him close and lowers his head to his ear and whispered.   
“I only stopped knotting you an hour ago.” He felt Stiles shiver against him as he wraps his arms around his neck; Derek’s hand dripping low the teen’s backside and gives it a possessive squeeze earning himself a squeak from Stiles. “My beautiful mate.” The teen would have liked to say he surprised hell he should be pushing the alpha away and asking him ‘what the hell?’ but his wolf purred and held onto his alpha happily. Derek held him close breathing in his scent both he and his wolf happy “You scent has already changed like I hope it would.” He whispered.   
“What does that mean?” Stiles asked, enjoying the warmth from the wolf.  
“It means my beautiful perfect mate you are pregnant.” 

Stiles' eyes shot open and he pulls back and tilted his head “Say what?” He asked, now this is more of a shock than he thought, even tho his wolf his was purring even louder. Derek cocks his head to the side and looks at the teen he could see his confusion as his hands slip to his stomach.   
“What does your wolf say?” Derek asked he didn’t seem disappointed or upset he was rather understanding about his reaction.   
“My wolf is purring contently at the thought of your pups.” He said, his cheeks burning red again. “But I’m trying to wrap my head around it. How can I carry pup let alone give birth to it when I am male?” He growled, he was grumpy now as Derek moved closer to him and warped his arms around him. Stiles snarled but that didn’t stop the alpha from hugging him close.   
“It’s a werewolf thing, it can only happen to mates and you’re my mate, Stiles.” He smiled into the grump teen’s neck and licked his mating bite.   
“What am I going to tell my dad?” He mumbled, he did is enjoying being held…what the hell did he do to me…he thought.  
“We will tell him together,” Derek growled softly into his throat.  
“He will shoot you.” He mumbled, he leaned back into the alpha’s arms and let him kiss his throat, earning himself a moan from his mate.  
“DEREK WHERE THE HELL IS STILES!” Came Scott snarls   
“Oh, you’re so dead,” Stiles mumbled to him.

Scott was snarling as he entered the station looking for Stiles, his friend has been missing for 13 hours and he knew the sheriff was freaking. He had seen Scott’s wolf out as he pinned Isaac to the wall but in the end, it all came spilling out into the open. Beacon Hill being filled with werewolves and Scott thinks that Derek’s pack has kidnapped Stiles. The sheriff has the 3 betas arrested pretty quickly and they gave Stiles up telling the lone beta and the sheriff where to find him. Scott had left the sheriff before the man could follow him and now entered the station. Scott figured that the older man will follow not before long so he only has a limited time to rip Derek’s throat out with his teeth, as the signing goes. 

The moment he entered the station he could smell blood, new wolf and the musty smell of sex and it had him snarling and as soon found Stiles torn hoodie on the ground it had him wolfing out and ready to attack “DEREK!” He roared, he will not be leaving without Stiles. The alpha stepped out of the stationary train with a smirk on his face like the cat that got the cream “Hello Scott, have you come to met the newest member of my pack?” Derek asked, “Or have you decided to join me?”  
“You son of a bitch! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Scott snarled as he went to attack the alpha

He rushed at the alpha claws out ready to cause harm when he was knocked to the ground, his back hitting the floor with a heavy thud knocked the wind out of him. He felt his hands being pinned above his head and growls made him blink up at the golden eyes of the wolf above him. H blinked in shock as he looked at a wolfed out Stiles, he looked different from the other wolves his golden eyes almost looked like his normal whiskey orbs he had fangs a small set right next to a larger set. “Stiles?” He whimpered as he looked him up and down, seeing that he was only wearing a white shirt and very little else.  
“Hi, Scott.” He growled softly at him as he sat up and tilted his head as he changed back.   
“You’re half naked?” Scott looked at the bare legs either side his hips, he had to swallow a lump in his throat but his reddening cheeks gave him away as the whiskey eyed teen blushed himself and gave Scott a coy smile.  
“Yeah, I am.” In one fluid movement Stiles stood up and Scott took a better look at him, yeah there was something different about Stiles how he stood, it was hard to describe it wasn’t like an Erica type change more of…Isaac type change or dare he even thinks it a Lydia type, she his different but what none they knew. 

Stiles held his hand out to Scott “Come on it’s still me.” He smiled brightly at him, the smile reached his eyes and Scott couldn’t help but whimper at him like a puppy but he reached out and took his hand. He pulled Scott up without much trouble and hugged him tightly as the beta nosed at Stiles' throat smelling Derek on, smelling the wolf and the strange way Derek’s scent had mixed with Stiles. “I’m still me you know that.”   
“He took your choice away.” He whines into his throat there was a comforting smell coming from him and it had Scott nuzzling his throat.  
“He changed my mind.” Pulling away Scott looked back at Derek and growled at him “Yeah he’s in my bad books as well.” He grinned “Now if you two don’t mind I’m going to get change, do you think you could try not to kill each other?” He asked  
“Can I talk to him?”Derek asked with a grin, as Stiles walked passed him.   
“I rather you not,” Scott muttered  
“Yes,” Stiles said as he stepped inside the train.

They stood there in silence Scott letting out a low leave growl at Derek while the alpha just stood in front of the door to the train. “I have seen him naked before,” Scott growled at him, the alpha bared his teeth at him.   
“WRONG THING TO SAY!” Stiles yelled out “Overprotective mate.” He added,   
“I mean in the locker room?” He sighed and rubbed his eyes, a loud bang shot out through the station and Scott looked with wide eyes and looked at Derek. Who was known on the ground, turning his head the beta saw the sheriff standing at the entrance.   
“Where is my son Hale!”   
“Sheriff no stop!” Scott yelled, just as Stiles jumped out of the train and stood in front of Derek to protect him from the intruder. Stiles growled as he looked at the man with the gun.   
“Put the gun down dad.”


	3. Chapter 3

The door open and the three wolves looked up; they watched as Stiles walks into the room and they notice his eyes are gold. He sees the three pups and just looks at them Erica is the first at her cell bars grinning from ear to ear at him. “So mama wolf is grandpapa going to let us out?" She asked, Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and hummed as he stops in front of her cell and tilts his head.  
"Should my dad let you three out?" He asked, he taps his chin with his fingers he looks up at the roof as he walks.  
"Stiles." Isaac started to say, turned to him and pressed his fingers to the blonde’s lips  
"Shhh." The whiskey eyed teen whispered, as he smiles at him but Isaac whimpered because he could feel Stiles anger roll off him but he wasn’t showing it "Don't talk pup." He said a smirk flickered up at his lips. "You three broke into my home and take me from my bed. Then you left me with your alpha who was not giving me a choice of giving me the bite. He persuaded me to take the bite after he felt me up." He told them, they looked guilty...good... he thinks " But I'm wondering how much of Derek's plan u all knew?" He asked, he saw them shift uncomfortably "Did you know he was planning on knotting me for 12 hours, while the bite’s venom worked its way through my body? Making me his mate and carry his pups?" He saw Isaac look away as did Erica and Boyd still hasn't looked at him. "I see of course you all knew.”

"It's for a good reason, Stiles," Boyd said, Stiles moved to his cell and looked at him with, the pup turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh, what reason is to agree to kidnap the sheriff son and let the alpha for the lack of a better word rape him?” Isaac, Erica and Boyd all flinched at his tone. “Maybe that is too much of a strong word as I enjoyed every moment of it? But it was lacking some consent.” Stiles said to them, Isaac whimpered and looked at Stiles as if the teen had wounded him.   
“Derek said it was to protect you because of Gerard and-and we need a pack mom.” The curly blonde said Stiles looked at him as he moved closer to his cell and reaches out putting his hands through the bars and cup’s his face.   
“If Gerard wasn’t my problem before he will be now.” He told them as he wiped the tears off the blonde’s face. “Not only will he be a danger to me but my family.” He sighed as he leaned back and looked at them “Thank you 3, Derek and Scott my dad now knows about werewolves.” He says “He also knows that I’m a werewolf and is mated to Derek with pups on the way, so if I can persuade my dad to let you go free you will have to be on your best behaviour because Grandpapa will not take shit from any of you.” He turns around and walks out of the small jail room and head’s back to his father’s offices. 

John holds the keys up and Stiles shook his head and put his finger up indication 1 more hour, before sitting down between Derek and Scott. The alpha turns to him and nuzzles his throat and whimpers, he heard what Stiles said to the pup and it hurt him to think about that is how his mate saw it. But he didn’t give Stiles a choice, it was ‘I bite you or I give chase and I stiles bite you.’ “Now what am I going to do with you?” John asked, he is itching to shoot the man again but Stiles has made it clear that the Sheriff was not to shoot his mate.   
“You can’t kill him I need him,” Stiles said   
“I know.” The Sheriff mumbled, he sighed as he looked up at his son “It’s all too much to take in.” He says “Werewolves, hunters and my son is pregnant.” 

Stiles stood up and walked around the desk and warped his arms around his dad, the sheriff held him close and sighed “Werewolves.” He mumbled   
“I know.” Stiles chuckled, as he pulled away from him   
“Can I at least give the hunters parking tickets?” He asked, Stiles, smiled at him and hugged him again and nodded.   
“Sure dad, also I think it would be a good idea to make Derek one of your Deputies, you said you’re a bit undermanned.” John turned and looked at Derek who was sat there wide-eyed; he turned to Scott who was sniggering next to him.   
“I’m not laughing.” He mumbled as he turned his head away as his whole body shook as he tried not to laugh out loud. Scott knew that if Derek pissed of the Stilinski there will be hell to pay.  
“What a good idea.” The sheriff grinned at him “Could do with a werewolf on the force.”   
“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Derek asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked from his mate to his father-inlaw. Stiles smirked as he walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.   
“For turning me yes.”


End file.
